icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michal Neuvirth
Czech | birth_date = | birth_place = Ústí nad Labem, Czechoslovakia | draft = 34th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_start = 2008 }} Michal Neuvirth (born March 23, 1988) is a Czech professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected 34th overall in the second round of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career After being drafted into the NHL by the Capitals, Neuvirth began a two-year major junior career in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). He began with the Plymouth Whalers in 2006–07 before being traded on November 13, 2007, to the Windsor Spitfires, along with defenceman Tom Kane and a 4th round draft pick in 2009 in exchange for defenceman Michal Jordan, goaltender Matt Hackett, a 2008 second round OHL draft pick, and a third round pick in 2009. After spending less than half a season with the Spitfires, however, he was traded yet again on January 8, 2008, to the Oshawa Generals along with Ryan Baldwin for forward Justin Shugg, goaltender Jakub Kovář and second-round picks in 2008 and 2011. Neuvirth turned pro in 2008–09 with the South Carolina Stingrays, the Capitals' ECHL affiliate. During his short stint with the Stingrays, he was named to the 2009 ECHL All-Star Game for the American Conference. He was called up to the Hershey Bears of the AHL during the season and, before long, received his first NHL call-up to the Capitals when Semyon Varlamov was sidelined due to injury. He made his NHL debut on February 14, 2009, against the Tampa Bay Lightning. Making 31 saves, including a breakaway glove save on Vincent Lecavalier, Neuvirth backstopped the Capitals to a 5-1 victory for his first NHL win. He then played in his Capitals home debut on February 26 against the Atlanta Thrashers, recording another win with a 21-save effort. He finished the season appearing in 5 games total for the Capitals with a 2–1 record and 3.00 goals against average (GAA). After being returned to the Bears, Neuvirth helped his team to the 2009 Calder Cup finals. He recorded a shutout in game three for the Bears to take a 2–1 series lead against the Manitoba Moose. Neuvirth then went on with the Hershey Bears to win the 2009 Calder Cup, earning MVP honors after his game 6 win. Neuvirth went 16-6 in the playoffs and finished the postseason with a 1.92 GAA, topping Frederic Cassivi's previous AHL playoff best 2.10 GAA. Awards *Won the F. W. "Dinty" Moore Trophy in 2006-07 OHL. *Played in the ECHL All-Star Game in 2009. *Won the Calder Cup with the Hershey Bears in 2009. *Won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as Calder Cup Playoff MVP in 2009. Records *Calder Cup record; single-playoffs goals against average - 1.92 GAA (surpassed Frederic Cassivi, 2.10 GAA) Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1988 Category:Czech hockey players Category:Hershey Bears player Category:Oshawa Generals alumni Category:Plymouth Whalers alumni Category:South Carolina Stingrays player Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni